


The Chaos Pantheon: The Attack of Dissenters

by CompleteIndie



Series: The Chaos Pantheon [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Trials of Apollo Never Happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompleteIndie/pseuds/CompleteIndie
Summary: Percy finally failed. He thought he could save everyone. He thought he could defend Camp Half-Blood. And instead all that happened is he felt the blade of this dark otherworldly being finally drive through his heart.Magnus thought that when he and the rest of floor nineteen defeated Loki, he could relax, and maybe grapple with the feelings he knew he had. But, instead, two months later and he finds his cousin's now-dead boyfriend on his doorstep, and realizing that he is just surrounded by cataclysmic prophecies.Jason could fight. He knew that much. But he couldn't help but feel that's all he knew. He wanted to 'soul search', or whatever it's called. But, of course, the gods never could have that, now could they?Carter is cut back on magic. Not only does he not need it, but after Setne, he's been getting scarred seemingly at random. But, with something greater than Apophis awake and alert, he has to swallow his fears and fight.Four pantheons. Four weeks. Four tests. Four vessels. In this culmination of the Riordan Universe, a creation — or rather, creator — is breaking free, and on the verge of reshaping reality in whatever image he sees fit.





	1. Top Three Reasons To Hate Being A Demigod; Number Three Will Surprise You (PERCY)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters tagged above. I own Chaos's exact representation in this story and nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a transcript of a digital recording. In certain places, the audio quality was poor, so some words and phrases represent the author's best guesses. Background noises such as scuffling, hitting, and cursing by the four different speakers have not been transcribed. The author cannot verify they are telling the truth. It would, however, explain the sheer madness that has been occurring in recent times.

~~_[Annabeth? Is this stupid thing on? No, it's not smoking, wise girl! The black light, why did your dad make it a black light? Black light, okay. ...How should I start?]_ ~~

My name is Percy Jackson. You, uh, might've read my memoirs. ~~[ _That sounded stupid, I'm doing it my way!]_~~

My name is Percy Jackson, I'm a demigod that saved the entire world. A few times, I might add. ~~[ _Better.]_~~

Have I ever told you how much being a demigod sucks? It sucks. A lot. Three reasons why. The first reason? You always — and I mean ALWAYS get interrupted.

Look at the day this whole... kerfuffle, that's a fun word, kerfuffle. Look at the day this whole kerfuffle started. Me and Annabeth were just... hanging out, when we got interrupted by screams.

Wait, I should get you up to speed. Ever since the defeat of Gaea, a lot has happened. Turns out, Egyptian gods are a thing. No demigods though, they don't seem to approve of that. Um... Annabeth has a cousin who died and saved the world, in that order. Um... Apollo stopped by for a visit, nearly got sent down to Earth power-stripped, that would've been funny. Barring a few near-world-ending events though, not much. Life's boring. ~~_[Think the sarcasm is audible? I know it's been transcribed, wise girl.]_~~

So, uh, yeah. Me and Annabeth were interrupted. After a few seconds to get ready again, we stepped out of the otherwise empty Poseidon cabin and stepped out, to see... strange weather.

If you couldn't remember, Camp Half-Blood has a sort of... enchantment. We don't get bad weather unless we want it. We don't get snow when we don't want it, or rain, or lightning. So the fact that it was raining in cascading sheets was a bit confusing.

Various demigods were running around in panic, and I had to look to see what the issue I was. Which is a perfect path to the second issue to being a demigod.

Everyone wants to kill you.

Today's flavor of the day was... Odd. Perplexing. Mysterious. An enigma, an... _~~[Wait, Annabeth, I need ideas!]~~_ Imagine the most generic person ever. Average height, average size, average muscle and body shape. Physically the most normal person you've ever seen. The odd part, is that they were also devoid of light and detail. They were basically a rift in time and space, like they never existed. No skin, just black. Like he never existed, just made of darkness itself. They seemed to turn, and look for something, anything.

And as they turned, its 'eyes' landed on me.

"Perseus Jackson." It — no, definitely a he from that voice — said, in a dark, raspy voice. "Come forth, now."

I knew that if I didn't, he'd just kill to get what he wanted.

"Who are you?" I said, straightening the hair Annabeth had ruffled minutes prior.

The void-dude said nothing, before time and space warped around it. In less than a fraction of a second, he had just... glided over to me. I knew that despite no visible facial features, he was smirking. Or internally laughing. People do that around me a lot.

"Look, whoever you are, get lost. Camp Half-Blood is closed today." I called out, and I saw Annabeth step into place beside me.

Me and her. Together.

Voiddude stared at me harder, and pulled out a blade dark as... well, himself.

"Fight me, Jackson. Fight me." He said, before jumping towards me.

I pulled out Riptide, and uncapped it. All that stood between Camp Half-Blood's people and Voiddude was myself.

"Come and fight me." I replied back, sword meeting sword. He... He was good.

I tried to stab upwards, he blocked it with his blade. I tried to cut his 'legs', he dodged gently. Side hit, sword blocked.

I took one jab towards his stomach, and he twisted my blade within his, sent it tumbling into the air, leaving me weaponless.

The third problem with being a demigod?

You don't get to make mistakes.

He stabbed me in the middle of my stomach, and I saw him grab Riptide and toss it far away. The sword stung, like it was covered in lemon juice and salt.

"This! This is your beloved hero! Defeated, killed." Voiddude said, looking at the shocked crowd of demigods, as well as Chiron.

Voiddude pinned me into the ground with his blade — the sword basically skewering me to the ground, gods it hurt — and started walking towards Chiron.

"Do you know who I am, Chiron?" He asked, as a second black blade materialized. I couldn't focus on Chiron, however, as Annabeth was running to me.

"Percy, Percy, no..." She said, cradling me, bleeding out on the grass, no water nearby. "I-I can't lose you... N-Not now..." She said, and I felt her hug me.

"Annabeth..." I said weakly, rubbing my hand through her hair, when I felt something shift in my pocket.

The funny thing about Riptide? It comes back to my pocket.

"I will always love you." I said, before pulling the dark sword from my chest out, getting up weakly, and wielding Riptide in my right hand, the dark sword — the Blackblade — in my left.

I took two half steps towards Voiddude — and Chiron, who was trying to understand who the hell Voiddude was — when I slashed Riptide through Voiddude's chest. He dropped his own sword in shock, and it dissolved before hitting the ground.

"That one is for Camp Half-Blood." I said, coughing up blood. I knew it was over.

"And this one is for Annabeth, you son of a bitch." I said, driving the Blackblade through his chest, just like he had done to me. As he dissolved like his weapon — similar to most monsters, but it felt... off — I collapsed, holding Riptide.

Annabeth raced over to me, cradling me.

Her voice, murmuring sweet nothings to me, was the last thing I heard before the curtains went out. ~~_[I love you too...]_~~

* * *

I know what you're thinking. I didn't really die, or I wouldn't be here.

Nope, dead. Completely, I saw my own funeral pyre and everything. For real, that time. Completely, 100% dead. Bought the farm, murdered, whatever word or phrase you want.

The gist is I'm dead.

Instead of dying, I woke up inside the world’s largest hunting lodge.

It was a room that seemed to be twice as big as what any normal room should be, with at least an acre of hardwood floor covered with exotic animal skins: zebra, lion and some sort of reptile.

Against the right wall of the lobby, there was a hearth the size of a bedroom, burning seemingly endlessly. Over the mantel was the hanging stuffed head of a wolf, it's dark, beady eyes just kinda... glaring at me.

The ceiling supports were made from tree trunks, and the ceiling held itself was lined with spears for rafters.

In the middle of the foyer, there is an announcement board displaying the activities for the day, which I couldn't help but notice all had death at the start.

Polished shields just seemed to gleam on the walls and the entire place seemed to be illuminated from every direction, including from directions that I could very well see had no light source. _~~[That couch should've had a shadow, you'd hate it, wise girl.]~~_

Yay, more death. Since I was on a roll, that could work.

In the far corner of the room there was an overturned boat’s keel, although it seemed whoever owned the place turned it into a coffee table for their papers. I walked over to the person there, the 'receptionist', I suppose. I noticed a nametag reading 'Helgi'. 

"Uh... hello? Where am I?"

Helgi looked at me, pausing gently from the mountain of paperwork, and my eyes fell onto his huge beard — seriously, it deserved it's own postal code. _~~[It's true, Annabeth, you should've seen!]~~_

"I am alarmingly busy, but here is your keyring, go to the main hall. Warmest welcomes from the Hotel Valhalla." Helgi said, as if routine — didn't seem like a warmest welcome, being honest here — , before shooing me away. He was trying to manage a huge stack, and I couldn't help but notice it was gonna fall on him.

As he shooed me away, I saw two other people, who seemed to be conversing. One seemed to be the doorman(?) of the hotel(?), but I recognized the other one. He saw me out of the corner of his eyes, and turned to me with wide eyes.

Remember how I mentioned Annabeth has a cousin who died and saved the world, in that order?

"Percy?" Magnus asks, face going alarmingly pale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NEXT TIME:** _I Give My Cousin's Boyfriend The Trip Of An Afterlifetime_ (MAGNUS)


	2. My Cousin's Boyfriend's Life Story Is The Tale of An Afterlifetime (MAGNUS)

~~_[Give me the stupid mic, Perce. I know Valhalla better.]_ ~~

~~_[No, it's not even a question!]_ ~~

~~_[Annabeth, can you help me out and distract your boyfriend?]_ ~~

~~_[Annabeth! That's... Fine, just not in here.]_ ~~

Hi, Magnus here.

So, where did Percy leave off?

Wait, no, hold on. I should get you up to speed.

So, when we defeated Loki, me and the rest of Floor Nineteen decided to lay low for a little. Life resumed to the Valhalla normal; now, the only deaths that were occurring were within hotel premises, and normally because of Spanish-to-the-death _~~[Alex, I still blame you!]~~_

Anyway, aside from that, everything was okay.

I was still trying to grapple with the feelings I had for Alex, and trying to understand where my courage and heroics came from during the events of my last memoir. ~~_[That... sounded kinda dramatic, actually. Hopefully the flourish gets transcribed. Rolling the... Anyway.]_~~

 ~~~~So, where was I...

Ah, yes.

So, after a day in Boston with Alex and Blitz — the first of which was beside me, just kinda skulking in the corner tending to his knee, the second of which was back at his clothing shop, which had become a hit between mortals and gods alike — I was back in the Hotel, and I was handing a Kit Kat bar and a copy of _Doctor Strange_ to Hunding. (I should've mentioned, me and Hunding, we made a deal that he lets me sneak out of the Hotel with a blind eye, and when I suddenly return from nowhere, I give him chocolate or whatever cool thing I find him. Ever since I got him a DVD player, he's been watching movies in his little free time. Ironically, his favorite Avenger is Tony, not Thor. Who would've guessed?)

Anyway, just as I gave Hunding his movie and chocolate, I saw a familiar person out of the corner of my eye.

"Percy?" I asked, and I could feel my face going pale. "W-what are you doing here? Did Annabeth send you?"

Alex perked up from his corner. "We've met. You're Peter, right?"

"Percy." He said, glaring at Alex. "You know this perfectly well."

"Oh, yeah, I do." Alex said, smirking. "So, answer the question. Why are you at Hotel Valhalla?" Alex asks, looking at Percy.

"Renting a room for the night, of course." Percy said sarcastically. "But, uh, no... Apparently, I'm... I died?"

That...

Was not good. Annabeth was gonna be devastated.

"C'mon." I said, while Hunding moved aside uttering his respects. "I've got a LOT to show you."

* * *

Hotel Valhalla. Five hundred forty floors, five hundred forty doors. And like, three times that many things to explain to Percy.

First, I explained what the job of an einharjar was — train for Ragnarok. The look on his face was miserable, until he found out he didn't need to save the world — didn't have the heart to tell him why, although I did tell him what would start Ragnarok.

_~~[Alex, don't you fucking dar- Why?]~~ _

Second, I explained the activities. There was swordfighting, shield practice, spear throwing, flamethrowing, and Scrabble, all to the death. ("Yes, Percy, Scrabble to the death.")

Third, I explained just the whole Norse chain to him. I think I did a good job, since half of it confused me still. Alex didn't help when he pointed out he was the brother of a goddess of death, a horse, a sea serpent, and the wolf that nearly killed me. Percy looked like his brain was gonna implode.

Fourth, and finally, I showed him his new room. Turns out, he lives on Floor Nineteen as well.

By the time we were done, we got interrupted.

By 'interrupted', I mean 'somebody threw an axe at the newbie'.

Ah, well, dinner was only an hour away.

* * *

"You. Are. Awful." Percy said, walking up to me. "I mean, yeah, you didn't hit me. But can't you heal people?"

"Yeah, he totally can. But that wouldn't be as funny." Alex said, her grin wide.

I smirked, patting a seat for Percy next to me. "So, don't be surprised, but basically, there's gonna be a video of the heroic deed you did."

Percy paled.

"Deed? Or deeds, with an S?" He asked, concerned.

"A few times it's been more than one, but it'll show mostly your death, and anything more heroic than that. A few people have had two, even three videos. Why?"

He paled considerably. "I... I'm not hungry." He said, pushing his plate aside. As he did, the Thanes seemed to stop conversing.

"Ahh, those are the Thanes." I told him. "Erik, Erik, and Erikson; Snorri, Gunilla; Lord Nelson, Davy Crockett, and finally Helgi — the hotel manager." I said, pointing at each of them.

He seemed not to hear, lost in thought all alone, but he seemed to snap out of his silence stupor when Helgi banged his goblet down, alerting the hall.

"Warriors!" Helgi said, and Percy was twiddling his ballpoint pen that I knew all too well Jack was infatuated with. "Unfortunately, we have lost a Valkyrie today. It is a shame, but one of our best Valkyrie's, Samirah al-Abbas, has gone missing, after bringing in a new hero."

Alex dropped her food, and I couldn't help but stare. _Sam? Missing?_

"However, we have sent out a search for Ms. al-Abbas, and in the meantime, a new fallen joins us today! Today, we will witness his heroic acts!"

Percy paled.

"Percy Jackson!"

* * *

"Holy. Fucking. Shit." Alex said, her eyes mesmerized to the screen. I... couldn't blame her.

Imagine your reaction to seeing him slay a beast of abnormal and astronomical strength seven years prior.

The Valkyrie Vision screen was flickering back and forth, as if showing us all Percy's greatest deeds in the order they happened, along with weird little annotations explaining what everything was — an addition that got added shortly after the battle against Loki.

Gunilla had long since abandoned trying to wrangle control of the screen. Someone was screwing with it, and couldn't turn it off. The Norns must have REALLY wanted this to be seen.

First, we saw his sacrifice to kill the weird shadow dude. Then we saw him slaying monsters to save others.

The Furies. Luke Castellen's sacrifice, the dip in the Styx.

_His willingness to sacrifice himself._

It had been... I glanced at the wall. Seven and a half hours. And at this point, it was getting outlandish.

No wonder Annabeth likes him. I thought. Time and time again, he laid his life down for others. When he told me his feats back when Loki escaped, he said, 'I almost died a few times, but in the end, everyone was fine, luckily.'

I saw a floor cave in, and Percy jump after Annabeth into a pit, with the caption ' _The pit of Tartarus, a void of nightmare and agonies, where every monster and Titan from the Greek and Roman mythos lie dormant.'_

With that, the reel burned away, finished.

Percy's life story had the audience captivated it seemed, and everyone in the room was silent.

"There goes Mallory's survival streak." Alex muttered, breaking the silence, and earning a punch from Mallory.

The thanes were silent for a long moment more, before finally conversing among themselves.

"Well, you clearly know your father." Helgi said, "But tradition forces me to ask regardless. Did you know your father?"

Percy slightly nodded. "Poseidon, Greek god of the sea."

"We will seek wisdom from the runes, unless the All-Father would intercede?"

He glanced at the throne, which remained empty. The ravens studied me, as if trying to figure out how long before I died for good. Or maybe they were looking at Percy.

"Very well," Helgi said. "Bring forth-"

Between the roots of the tree, where the waterfall hit the dark lake, a massive bubble erupted. BLOOP! On the surface of the water stood three women shrouded in white.

Except for the crackle of cooking fire and the sound of the waterfall, the hall was silent. Thousands of warriors watched, frozen in amazement, as the three white women glided across the floor, heading towards Percy.

"Goddamn it." Percy said. "The Fates."

I knew he wasn't wrong, as they glided towards Percy.

_Jackson. It appears your string has finally been cut._

The voice resonated everywhere, but Percy merely looked pissed off.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. You have thrown me under, in front of, and on top of the bus every day!" He said, almost yelling. The hall was silent, and I saw Alex mouth the words 'Does he have a death wish?'

"You knew this would happen, didn't you! The Titan War, the Giant War! Me dying and coming to this place!" Percy was livid.

"I have waited SO long, to finally be in control and able to tell you what I think! And fuck you, fuck your prophecies, fuck these strings, and fuck the pantheons and every god in them!" Percy said, before finally sitting down, crossing his arms.

The hall stayed silent. Many people looked at Percy, with an insane look in their eyes. Even I questioned how he thought he'd get away with this. There are things worse than death.

Silence.

Ten seconds.

Twenty seconds.

A minute.

 _A very fair complaint._ The Norns said, and everyone looked like something broke.

_We apologize greatly, Mr. Jackson. But, in the end, there are forces greater than ourselves._

"LIKE?" He screamed, daring to even punch the Norn on the right.

_Chaos. The epitome of disaster and ruin. He is awake, and fighting. It leaves us with one final prophecy for you, Mr. Jackson._

Percy groaned.

"I want your promise. That after this is done, and this prophecy is done, no more prophecies. You bring back to life, back to Annabeth and my family, and I never have to worry about getting killed for being a demigod again. I want to die, in my sleep, when I'm old and gray. Do we have a deal?"

 _Of course. It is the least we can do._ The Norns said instantly.

At this point, the hall was short circuiting. No one had EVER been brought back to life.

I couldn't help but dare pipe up. "Am I in this prophecy?"

 _Yes. You, Jackson, and Fierro._ (Alex's eyes went wide.)

"A-and could we come back to life?" Alex asked, and I couldn't help but wonder. Could I? Could I have a happy story, no Ragnarok?

_You would give up your immortality? Your near-endless power, your place in the fight of eternity? For a human lifetime, for a chance at a normal life?_

"Yes." Alex said, and I nodded as well.

_Very well. When the prophecy is complete, it shall be done. However, on that matter..._

Percy smiled, and braced himself. I did too, and I saw Alex grip her garrote. The Norns started reciting a prophecy.

 _In ropes of time, a shadow stares_  
_To end his wrath, must kill the heirs_  
_Binded thus, in bringing strife_  
_To bring the nightmare back to life_  
_Imitations, never formed_  
_The mist dissolves, the world transformed_  
_To control the end, to ensure you won_  
_You have to the trust the silver tongue_  
_Discordant split, in seven ways_  
_To prevent the start of end of days_  
_Control be stripped from children's form_  
_Of peace and death and mind and storm_  
_The game will stop where it began_  
_To return full breath and full lifespan_  
_For they were wrongly chosen, and wrongly slain_  
_Thirteen heroes Chaos will never contain_

The hall was silent, trying to understand what they heard.

Lovely.

Another life ending prophecy.


	3. I Get Stabbed As Well. I Survive. (JASON)

~~[Magnus, you're an asshole. I was not ready yet.]~~

Hello. I'm Jason Grace, you might know me.

So, ever since defeating Gaea, my life hadn't be easy. I was safe, but not easy.

I was running back and forth between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood, trying to make accommodations for all the gods. Things had been going smoothly. Kym actually dropped by on a regular basis. She even modeled for an action figure. Turns out, she just needed respect. Pretty chill when you get to know her. Even helped keep the weather nicer. She even became the goddess in charge of immortal affairs — she deals with the gods I can't get to, like Poseidon.

~~_[Huh? Wait, Perce never told you? Okay, this'll be fun, gather round.]_ ~~

~~_[Sorry, yeah, the recording.]_ ~~

Anyway, so when this weird figure showed up from nowhere, minutes before a big speech I had wanted to hold, I jumped to action. Things had gotten boring, you know. I looked at the intruder.

Average height, average size, average muscle and body shape. They were also mostly lacking in light and detail. They seemed to turn, and look for something, anything, and as he did, there was streaks of blue, even splinters of white, almost like stars, just... shifting inside him. A blue stream flowed through his abdomen, and white wisps formed eyes.

"Camp Jupiter." He said, almost casually. His voice resonated on many levels, but I could hear a voice in there that I recognized. I couldn't tell what. He chuckled a little, before turning around. He looked me in eyes. "Jason Grace. Good to meet you at last. I've heard nothing but good." He stepped past me, stepping onto the podium.

"Demigods of Camp Jupiter." He pronounced, catching the attention of all. "I come unarmed, and merely wish to speak. However, do not engage in combat. I will fight back if deemed required." He had a cheerful tone to his message, but nonetheless I shivered. I figured, since he seemed unarmed — hell, I knew he was unarmed, Terminus wouldn't have let him get this far with a weapon —, I figured I could humor him.

"The Gods, the Titans, the Primordials. Beasts as old as time lie... ravenous. And yet, who are you to fight their wars? To risk, even sacrifice, your own lives, for their tyranny." The intruder said.

I stepped up. "You want us to overthrow the gods? Like the Tita-" The intruder laughed.

"God, no, that'd be suicide!" He said, laughing it off. "No, no, I just desire to aid you. Why risk your life? Why not, I don't know... Be gods in your own way? Impervious to harm. Imagine being able to take on hundreds of legions of foes, without even a scratch." He said, and the white wisps in his eyes glowed bright.

"Why do you want to help us?"

"My 'ulterior' motive is the more people who know me, draw from my power, the more of it I have." He said, completely honest.

That seemed odd, but...

"If you do not believe me, bring your greatest warrior in front of me. Just one. I will give them my blessing, and then? You can fight. To wound, not to kill. But fight nonetheless." He said, and I saw the crowd shift a little. "I an show you what I can truly do."

"Reyna, I believe her name is? Come on up, please." The person said. And Reyna came up, confused.

"Bellona, right? I was always a fan." He said, as his hands traced symbols inches from Reyna's skin. A saw specks of red weave between his fingers and Reyna's skin, but she seemed... calm.

"Now." The intruder said. "Fight them. To wound or topple, not to permanently harm or kill." Reyna turned to the crowd.

"You could take them all on at once." He said, and I thought I saw red traces shift near his 'lips'.

Reyna jumped from the podium and stage to the crowd, unsheathing her blade. It felt so off for Reyna, but she fought nonetheless, eyes glowing a brilliant bright blue while she did.

_Wait... Aren't her eyes hazel?_

I turned to face the intruder. "What did you do to her? Her eyes are blue. Like yours." I said, looking at him. He stared me down.

"A small price to pay for greatness." He said.

"Her eyes?"

"Her control."

I already had Juno's gladius out and pointed at the intruder, but he merely laughed. He grabbed the blade as I drove it towards him, and even though it glided through his hands, into his chest, he didn't flinch.

"I have already been stabbed today." He said, wrenching the gladius from me. "I will not be stabbed again."

"W-what did you do to Reyna?" I asked, looking at the gladius.

"A minor mind manipulation spell. It grants me control. Like... a vessel." He said, looking for words. "It's the reason for the immortality. I have that blessing. So... I merely take the body and coat it with my own form of protection."

He examined the blade. "Very well crafted. Juno's, I assume?" He asked, as though he didn't just mind control one of my friends.

I looked him in the eyes. "Why?"

"Because there is grand work to be done, Jason Julius Grace." He said, spinning the gladius in his hand. "And I can't let you interfere." He took the gladius, and drove it through me. I collapsed, but I could feel it — while it certainly wasn't wanted, I would live. He didn't hit anything vital, just bloody.

He turned, smirking. He looked away from me, and I grabbed the gladius and tossed it. It hit the imposter in the neck. He started crumbling, and he turned to me. "I am warning you, child. Stay out of my way."

I looked at him in the center of his eyes. "It'll take me but hours to reform, and seconds more to make you suffer." He said, ripping the gladius from his neck. He snapped the blade in half, and it started crumbling with him.

"As minor..." His voice started reverberating wildly, as if in an auditorium. "Repayment for this setback... And to hold you off..."

He was nothing but a spirit it seemed, physical form gone, but still there, half transparent.

"You might need to get dear old Reyna some help." He said, and as he dissolved, I couldn't help but notice Reyna fall.

"Stop! Stop!" I cried out, looking at Reyna. "She needs medical attention, that person..." _Were they even a person? No, monster for sure._

"They did something. She needs attention."

* * *

Reyna wouldn't wake up. Apparently, it was a sleeping curse. Only the shadow dude could reverse it, unless he died. Which kinda tossed any idea of him being dead right now out the window.

As I cradled her, trying to wake her up, I wondered.

What now?

I had failed as a praetor, Reyna was hurt, the world was safe, me and Piper broke up. _~~[Yes, I don't want to talk about it right now.]~~_

What was I supposed to do?

I frowned, sitting, waiting. I sat there for almost two hours, thinking.

Something was on the horizon. I needed to know what. I stormed out, looking for someone. When I saw them.

Camp Half-Blood had arrived.

_~~[Now, about Kym...]~~ _


	4. Brooklyn House Is Falling Down, Falling Down, Falling Down (CARTER)

~~[Move over, while you share stories.]~~

Hey, Carter here. So, while Percy died, Magnus explored, Jason was attacked, that stuff. Brooklyn House was attacked.

I'm not gonna play up what happened. I'm not going to defend me and Sadie.

We were caught off guard. We were supposed to be ready and we weren't.

After everything with Setne, a really long story, me and Sadie decided to somewhat... retire. We only fought when needed, and, as such, we didn't have any wards or spells around the Brooklyn House, a now-long deserted estate. The only remaining denizens were me, Sadie, Walt/Anubis — another a long story — and from time to time, Uncle Amos.

Sadie was the first one to notice it. There was a banging sound coming from outside.

As we got armed and ready — I pulled Sadie's staff and my khopesh from the Duat, tossing her the staff; And she never went anywhere without the amulets Walt keeps making her as half-present/half-weapon — the door was blown in. And we came face to face with something _odd_.

It was devoid of color, barring rainbow specks here and there. It didn't look like anything we had ever seen before, despite its human proportions. It was kinda disturbing, he looked almost... dead. Not like, as in, dangerous, or upset. Just, empty. Lifeless.

I didn't have much time to dawn on that, however. With a simple movement of his head, he eyes gleamed a soft teal, and Sadie's staff and my khopesh went flying, far down the hallway.

"Please, magicians of the Brooklyn House." He said slowly, calmly. His voice was soft, not fitting of someone who looked like a black hole. "I merely have a peace offering, and... I thought I disarmed you."

The void was speaking to me, as I had pulled a second blade out of the Duat. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Trying to make a simple de-" He snapped around. "Magicians. So. Fucking. Annoying." He said. That time, I had tossed the weapon, and he deflected the blade begrudgingly.

"Fine then." He said, and a small ember formed in his palm. "Let's get this show started."

With the glowing ember, he tossed it at the ground.

Suddenly, it wasn't a small ember. With everything that had fit into that small little spark, it showered _everywhere_. The walls, floors, ceilings, were all coated in small sparks and embers, that were quickly igniting and becoming full-on fires.

"Now, Magicians. Show yourself." The black arbiter said, wheeling around, bright red lights in his eyes.

I couldn't help but notice the fires weren't coming towards me and Sadie.

"I am merely here to... intervene with a prophecy. To ensure the current events that are on the horizon do not come to pass."

"Prophecy?" I heard Sadie ask, as she threw up a shield. I watched the amulet that made it burn up.

"A prophecy that states the return of Chaos." He said, and I watched Sadie's eyes narrow.

"Chaos? Like, Apophis?" She asked, and the arbiter spat.

"Gods no, never. He's nothing in the grand scheme, despite being not too different from myself..."

A dark blade formed in his hand, and he walked towards Sadie slowly. I knew that shield Walt had made, it would take the force of a god to break through it in any... quick fashion. If he tried to stab Sadie, the shield would hold and she could run.

At least, I thought so.

With one brisk movement, the dark void jumped, and the shield bent around him, letting him through, and he embedded the dark blade in Sadie's side. She screamed loudly, and the Arbiter stepped back.

"Now... Carson Kane, was it? Or Carter? Callum?" He said, looking for me.

I looked at Sadie, and the fact her blood was gushing out as a dark, dark black. I had to stop him.

My hands ran along the inscriptions that had started scarring recently.

Ooh... Yeah, I should explain that, shouldn't I?

Well, ever since we sealed away Setne, my arms kept scarring with swirls and hieroglyphs. It made no sense to me or Sadie, but we both figured it was a side effect on keeping Setne nearby. Perhaps so much magic in the same spot with blood gushing from me was a reason.

But, as time went on, it started becoming a bit more... haphazard. My entire left arm was basically a control panel of chaos. One swipe, fire. A second could cause a building to collapse.

I started wearing more long sleeve t-shirts, of course.

But now...

I looked at the symbol for fire. _Khet._

I tapped it softly, and suddenly, the fire in the room started swirling towards my hands, shaping a ball. The black shadow looked at me.

"There you are, Chris." He muttered, and I stood up.

Before he saw it, I tossed the fireball that had started forming in my hands, and when he deflected in, it scattered and distracted him.

"Goddamn Magicians, show yourself!" I grabbed Sadie and pulled her to the door, ripping the blade out and tossing it into the Duat.

As we got outside, I started scanning the arm for a second symbol I recognized. I gulped, reading the first one I remembered.

_Isfet._

Chaos.

I brushed the symbol, while tapping Brooklyn House softly.

And it started becoming undone.

Now, at this point, I was completely terrified. This was the first time I used Setne's scarring to my advantage — or really, at all — and watching the unbridled power that forced the Brooklyn House to bend, snap, and reform... It was terrifying.

As Brooklyn House crumbled more and more, it started getting sucked into the center of itself, akin to a black hole... Or the Sea of Chaos.

It twisted, and for a second, I could see the black void.

Then the house imploded.

I guarded Sadie was everything I had as the house exploded into seemingly infinite amounts of shrapnel.I winced, feeling some tears in my back.

But the intruder was gone.

I glanced at Sadie, bleeding out.

So I reached into her jacket pocket, and called the number in her contacts.

Annabeth Chase.

I was cashing in a favor.


	5. So Why Don't You Just Ruminate, Whilst I Illuminate The Possibilities? (MAGNUS)

We prepared for the next journey into Midgard. After about two hours of preparation and planning, we were ready — we being me, Percy, and Alex. I didn't want to get the rest of Floor Nineteen involved again, seeing as it nearly killed us last time.

And we were off, on a quest.

Percy told us that perhaps the best first course of action would be going to a place called Camp Jupiter, because he suspected that's where his friends from Camp Half-Blood would be going. Me and Alex argued, but Percy win the argument, simply by saying "I've know the entire camp for years."

_~~[Yes you were right. We get it, Perce.]~~ _

As we walked to the entrance of Valhalla, we talked about what we assumed that damn prophecy meant.

"So, Percy, Alex... The prophecy."

"What about it?" Alex asked, his eyes whirling upwards gently.

"Do you have any clue what it means?" I asked, looking at Percy. Two Great Prophecies and a hundred little ones. He knew enough prophecies to decode one, right?

"Can you repeat it?" Alex asked, and Percy did. Percy was then silent for a second, thinking.

"Well, the staring shadow is the guy that killed me. He was a dude that had like, a black hole for a body. No light." Percy said, frowning. "Creepy."

"Something about a nightmare coming true." Alex quickly interjected. "But like, I've had nightmares about fire tornados, so that doesn't really narrow it down any."

"Trusting the silver tongue is Loki, which is a stupid idea." Alex said, after a small pause. "But yeah. My mom is known for her silv-yes, my mom, Percy, now close your mouth or eat a fly."

"Wrongly chosen, wrongly slain." I recited. "That was from my prophecy. It was Loki misguided me, but I thought it was supposed to me I wasn't supposed to go to Valhalla, or die in the first place."

"Thirteen heroes Chaos can't contain is obvious. Thirteen of us will kill Chaos." Percy said, with a frown. "There's still like, three fourths of the prophecy."

"Wait, before prophecying any further... How do we get to Camp Jupiter?" Alex suddenly realized. Percy blinked. Once. Twice.

"I don't know."

I smiled.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," I said dramatically. "After leaving on the streets for a few years, you learn special tricks. Hell, I remember a kid named... I think it was Liam, this kid to got to the Grand Canyon supposedly. He sneaked into a bus."

"It can't possibly be that easy." Alex said, glaring at me.

* * *

"Huh." Alex said, twiddling her thumbs as we crossed through the border of North Dakota. "It is that easy."

It didn't take long for us to arrive in San Francisco, and at Camp Jupiter from there. And lo and behold, guess who we were meeting there.

"Annabeth!" I cried out. Percy was a split second behind me. ~~_[No, yeah, I was definitely first. No, no, no Jackson, not that how that works.]_~~

"Percy!" She said, took two steps, and noticed me. "Magnus?"

~~_[Okay, maybe you were right Perce.]_ ~~

We had some catching up to do.


End file.
